В стиле РОК
by daikini
Summary: Всем нужен отпуск. И каждый проводит его так, как он хочет…или не совсем… Музыка, которой вдохновлялся автор: Bon Jovi - "It's My Life", "Let It Rock"


\- Сеееф! – громкий вопль заставил содрогнуться тонкие стенки тропического бунгало.

Уже неделю СОЛДЖЕРы Первого класса, Генезис Рапсодос и Генерал Сефирот, отдыхали на лазурном берегу Коста-дель-Соль. Каждый день они нежились под ласковым солнцем, купались в море, занимались любовью.

\- Сеф! Иди сюда! Быстро! – истошный крик вынудил Сефирота выскочить мокрым из душа, на ходу материализуя в руке Масамуне.

Генерал в два прыжка преодолел коридор, разделявший ванную от спальни, где только десять минут назад он оставил блаженно улыбающегося после оглушительного оргазма Генезиса. «Что там могло случиться? Демон? Враги? Змея?» - лихорадочно перебирал варианты Сеф.

\- Что?! – крикнул он, влетая в комнату. Джен лежал на кровати и с ошалевшим видом тыкал пальцем во включенный телевизор.

\- Смотри! Смотри! Это они! – частил он. – Они приезжают! Сюда! Завтра!

\- Да твою ж…богиню, Джен! - с досадой выпалил генерал. Масамуне исчезла. С Сефирота текла на пол мыльная вода, собираясь во внушительную лужу. Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, не имея никакого желания узнать, что же такого увидел Джен в телевизоре.

\- Стой, не уходи, - растрепанный рыжеволосый мужчина перекатился на край кровати, поближе к Сефу. Он схватил генерала за руку, удерживая на месте. – Прости, если напугал.

Сефирот хмыкнул. «Напугал? Его? Он рехнулся, что ли… Хотя…Может быть чуть-чуть». Он немного грубо выдернул руку.

\- Пусти. По всей видимости, тебе ничего не угрожает, и я могу вернуться к своим делам, – генерал направился в ванную.

Генезис подскочил на кровати.

– Подожди. Ну, извини. Я сейчас все объясню, - заторопился он, впопыхах запутавшись в шелковых простынях. Наконец он смог освободиться, резко встал и, поскользнувшись на мыльной воде, с каким-то сдавленным мявом рухнул на пол.

Сефирот улыбнулся, но не замедлил шаг и не повернулся. «Так ему и надо. Может, впредь будет думать». Генерал вошел под теплые струи воды, смывая шампунь, нагло лезший ему в глаза. Минут через двадцать он вышел, обернув полотенце вокруг бедер. В бунгало было тихо. Телевизор молчал. Сефирот заглянул в спальню. Никого. Постель была в беспорядке, от полуденной жары лужа на полу почти высохла. Генерал пошел дальше. Гостиная, кухня были пусты, однако в воздухе витал запах свежесваренного кофе. В животе у него забурчало. Уже перевалило за полдень, а они еще не ели.

Сефирот вышел на веранду. Его рыжеволосая пропажа была там. Джен сидел в одном из плетеных кресел за столиком. На белоснежной скатерти стояли две чашки дымящегося ароматного кофе, корзинка с мягкими булочками, масло и две накрытые блестящими колпаками тарелки. Сеф втянул воздух. Пахло мясом, отлично прожаренным мясом. Его желудок, жалобно взвыв, яростно набросился на ребра.

\- Садись, - сказал Генезис, отодвигая второе кресло от столика. – Все готово. Приятного аппетита.

Сефирот хотел было поиграть в обиженного и гордо отказаться, но еда пахла так умопомрачительно, что он благоразумно решил поесть, а уж потом выяснять отношения. Со снисходительным кивком он сел за стол. Генезис улыбнулся своей лучезарной улыбкой и снял колпаки с тарелок. На них лежали истекающие прозрачным соком куски мяса, жареный картофель, овощи и зелень. Все это было приготовлено еще вчера вечером, и за то время, пока генерал принимал душ, Джен быстро разогрел еду, сварил кофе и сервировал стол на открытой веранде, выходящей на пляж. Море лениво плескалось под обжигающими лучами солнца, ветерок тихо шевелил ветви широколистных пальм. «Как здесь красиво, тихо и спокойно…», - подумал Генезис.

Сефирот не заморачивался на прелести ландшафта, перед ним стояла первоочередная задача – насытить организм, истощенный бессонной ночью и жарким пробуждением. Не то, чтобы он жаловался, но все же…

Генерал с аппетитом принялся за еду. Все было очень вкусно. Чего-чего, а умения готовить у Генезиса было не отнять.

Тарелка Сефирота быстро опустела. Генерал бросил жадный взгляд на нетронутое Генезисом мясо.

\- Еще будешь? – спросил тот.

\- А ты?

\- Мне много, - ответил Джен, перекладывая большую половину своей порции Сефу. Он тоже был голоден, но чувствовал вину перед любимым за утренний переполох. А еще, Генезису во что бы то ни стало надо было привести генерала в хорошее расположение духа. Ведь он намеревался попросить его об очень большом одолжении… И чем лучше было настроение Сефа, тем больше была вероятность положительного ответа.

С удовольствием поглотив горячее блюдо, генерал с довольной улыбкой откинулся на спинку кресла.

\- Кофе с булочкой? – спросил Джен, доевший свою сильно уменьшившуюся порцию.

\- Да. С маслом.

Сеф привстал и развернул кресло так, чтобы ему было видно море. Джен нахмурился, увидев, что Сефирот уселся к нему спиной, но подавил досаду и намазал булочку свежайшим маслом.

\- Держи, - сказал он и подал ее вместе с чашкой кофе генералу.

Сеф молча взял все из рук Генезиса. Злость все еще кипела у него в душе. Ведь он и в самом деле испугался за рыжеволосого, хотя ни за что и никогда не признался бы в этом.

Джен помедлил немного, подошел и сел рядом на пол, опираясь плечом на его ногу.

Некоторое время они молчали. Сефирот погрузился в созерцание легких волн, накатывающих на берег, а Генезис размышлял, как ему начать разговор.

\- Сеф, - наконец сказал он.

\- Мм?

\- Тебе здесь нравится?

\- Угу.

\- А что тебе нравится больше всего?

Последовала пауза. Булочка была съедена, чашка отправилась обратно на стол.

\- Тишина, - ответил Сефирот, закрывая глаза. И действительно, это было самое главное. Он так устал от бесконечных телефонных звонков, заседаний, встреч, пресс-конференций, миссий, взрывов, лязга мечей, криков СОЛДЖЕРов, воплей врагов…. Как хорошо было слушать тишину…

Джен нахмурился. Такой ответ рушил все его планы. Он молчал, не зная, что сказать.

Внезапно генерал спросил: - Так что же ты там такое страшное увидел в телевизоре, что разорался, как юный кадет, впервые увидевший Бахамута?

Генезис улыбнулся: – Ну, почти. Ты знаешь рок-группу «Мидгарские демоны»?

\- Нет, - фыркнул Сефирот. – Я такое не слушаю.

\- А зря! У них очень хорошие песни. Хочешь дам послушать?

\- Нет. А почему ты спросил?

\- Нууу, - замялся Джен. – Понимаешь…Как бы тебе сказать…В общем…

\- Не тяни.

\- Короче. Они сейчас гастролируют по стране. И завтра дают здесь один-единственный концерт. Представляешь? Прямо здесь! Прямо завтра!

\- И что? – не понял Сеф. Он приоткрыл глаза и, приподняв бровь, посмотрел на Генезиса.

\- Давай сходим. Пожаааалуйста… - Джен развернулся к нему лицом и умоляющими глазами смотрел снизу-вверх. – Прошу тебя. Я об этом всю жизнь мечтал.

\- Иди, если хочешь, - пожал плечами Сефирот, вновь закрывая глаза. Не пойдет он ни на какой концерт. Там будет громкая музыка, крики фанатов, толчея и давка. Ни. За. Что.

\- Я хочу пойти с тобой, - начал упрашивать его Генезис. – Одному не интересно.

\- Такие развлечения мне не по душе.

\- А ты хоть на одном концерте был? - возмутился Джен. – Как ты можешь судить? Пойдем. А вдруг тебе понравиться. Мы закажем места в VIP-зоне. Никто нас не потревожит. Там будут напитки и закуски. И еще прекрасная музыка.

Сефирот задумался. Напитки и закуски – это, конечно, хорошо. Но… музыка… вернее то, что называл музыкой Генезис.

\- А сколько будет продолжаться этот…концерт? – спросил он.

\- Всего-то два часа.

\- Нет, слишком долго.

Генезис начал терять терпение. Конечно, он мог бы пойти туда один, и, возможно, даже получить удовольствие от зрелища, но… Ему нужен был Сефирот. Он хотел делить с ним на двоих не только палатку в военном лагере и последний шарик лечебной материи, но и радость, и удовольствие.

Джен положил руки на бедра Сефирота, чуть-чуть сдвигая полотенце.

\- Ты и не заметишь, как пролетит время, - сказал он, добавляя в голос эротических ноток. Его руки двинулись вверх, гладя через ткань ноги генерала от колена вверх, все выше и выше. Ему никогда не надоест ласкать это прекрасное, сильное, и такое гибкое тело.

\- Да? – легонько вздохнув, проговорил Сеф, шире раздвигая ноги. – И чем же я там буду заниматься?

\- Слушать музыку и наслаждаться зрелищем, - проговорил Генезис, запуская руки под полотенце, осторожно касаясь наполовину эрегированного члена любимого.

\- Зрелище и сейчас вполне неплохое, - мурлыкнул Сефирот, наблюдая за действиями рыжеволосого сквозь ресницы.

\- А будет еще лучше, - прошептал Джен, раскрывая ткань и обнажая низ живота генерала. Член Сефирота заинтересованно приподнялся, и Генезис, облизнув губы, поцеловал его розовеющую головку.

Сефирот резко вздохнул. Он обожал, когда Джен ласкал его губами.

Но тот не спешил, медленно водя рукой вдоль теплого бархатного ствола. Пальцами другой руки он зарылся в серебристые волосы в паху генерала, нежно перебирая их и чуть-чуть потягивая. Член Сефирота налился силой. Его обладатель поднял руку и положил ее на затылок Джена, легонько притягивая его голову к своему пульсирующему органу.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя в рот? Глубоко, как ты любишь? – хитро улыбаясь просил Генезис, хотя все было и так очевидно.

\- Да, - выдохнул Сефирот. Он не мог противиться этим умопомрачительным ласкам.

Генезис обхватил его член губами и обвел языком заключенную в жаркий плен упругую плоть.

Генерал вздрогнул и застонал. «Дааа…как хорошо…еще…глубже», - хотел сказать он, но удержался. Не в его привычках было просить.

Но Джену это и не было нужно, тело Сефирота говорило красноречивее всех слов. Он слегка растянул губы в улыбке и медленно отстранился, выпуская на волю влажный напряженный ствол. Генерал вздрогнул, почувствовав легкий холодок от налетевшего ветерка. Он хотел обратно, в теплое и нежное убежище. Его пальцы чуть крепче сжались в волосах Генезиса, обозначая свое желание, но не принуждая.

Джен облизнулся, его губы снова обволокли трепещущую плоть до самого основания. Одной рукой он потянулся наверх, провел ей по тяжело вздымавшейся груди, нащупал затвердевший комочек соска и стал гладить его подушечками пальцев. Эта ласка породила еще один стон. Бедра Сефирота подались вверх, дрожь пробежала по всему его телу.

Генезис решил больше не мучить любимого и стал двигать головой вверх и вниз, постепенно наращивая темп, одновременно лаская его грудь и живот.

Сефирот откинул голову на спинку кресла, он задыхался, удовольствие волнами растекалось по его телу, а внизу живота скручивалась жаркая огненная спираль.

Джен чувствовал, что генерал уже близок к оргазму. Он ускорил движения, слушая резкие вздохи и тихие стоны, ласкавшие его слух, как самая изысканная музыка. Мускулистый живот генерал дрогнул под его рукой, это был знак, что Сефирот уже на грани. Генезис накрыл рукой его сосок и внезапно сжал его пальцами. Острый укол боли снес последнюю преграду, и генерал, выгнувшись дугой и застонав, кончил.

Теплая влага потекла по горлу Джена, но он не выпустил член изо рта, продолжая нежно ласкать извергающийся ствол языком, продляя удовольствие.

Сефирот расслабленно осел в кресле, купаясь в неге посторгазменного томления. Вот за такие моменты он был готов позволить Генезису все! Ну, почти все… И этот дурацкий концерт уже не казался такой бредовой идеей. «Наверное, все-таки, стоит туда с ним сходить, а то вдруг найдет себе кого-нибудь, музыканта или поклонника. Он только мой! Придется присмотреть… за собственностью...», - подумал генерал.

Генезис выпустил обмякшую плоть из рта и, облизываясь, посмотрел на нежащегося мужчину. Ему было отрадно видеть, что именно он, и никто другой, довел неприступного и всегда такого сдержанного генерала до подобного состояния. Он улыбнулся. «Собственно говоря, плевать на этот концерт. Главное, чтобы рядом был Сефирот. Не пойдем».

\- Давай поплаваем? - предложил он.

\- А ты успеешь? – не открывая глаз, спросил Сефирот.

\- Куда? – не понял Джен.

\- Ну, там, сделать заказ…

\- Какой? – все еще недоумевал Генезис.

\- Билеты. На концерт, - ответил генерал, и чуть было не полетел на пол вместе с креслом, пошатнувшимся от налетевшего рыжего вихря, обнимавшего и целовавшего его где только можно.

\- Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо… - верещал Генезис. – Ты не пожалеешь!

«Уже пожалел», - подумал с тоской Сефирот, разглядывая из окна лимузина толпу народа, толкавшегося у огромного концертного зала «Коста Концерт Холл».

Слава богине, для зрителей, не пожалевших денег на VIP-зону, был предусмотрен отдельный вход. Лимузин подъехал прямо к нему, и Сефирот с Генезисом быстро прошли внутрь. Концерт уже начался, на сцене прыгали какие-то пестро разряженные парни и пели что-то зажигательное.

\- Это они? – спросил Сеф, проходя по небольшому коридорчику, ведущему к их местам, отгороженным от остальной публики высоким барьером.

\- Что? Нет. Это разогрев. «Демоны» выйдут минут через десять! – перекрикивая певцов ответил Джен. – А пока…располагайся.

Для высоких гостей была отведена зона слева от сцены. Она была разделена рядами высаженных в кадки пальм на небольшие «кабинетики», в каждом из которых находился стол, сервированный напитками и легкими закусками, и большой просторный диван, огибавший стол с трех сторон. Умелое расположение гарантировало каждому гостю необходимую приватность. Прямо перед ними колыхалось море людских голов. «Как Джен называл это?...Фан-зона. И что хорошего может быть в этой толкотне?» - скривившись, подумал Сефирот.

Генерал плюхнулся на диван, окидывая зал взглядом профессионального военного. Он автоматически вычислял точки, с которых их места отлично простреливались, и просчитывал маршруты отхода, так, на всякий случай. Конечно, Сефирот не думал, что на них кто-нибудь решит напасть именно здесь, но военное дело было у него в крови, и от этого никуда не деться.

Зал имел необычную конструкцию. Стены полностью отсутствовали. Левая сторона зала выходила на балюстраду, тянувшуюся вдоль набережной. Оттуда, в редкие мгновения относительной тишины, слышался плеск волн. Противоположная сторона упиралась в стену зеленых деревьев. Крышу подпирали высокие столбы, размещенные по периметру. Уже стемнело, на темно-синем небе зажглись звезды.

Сеф прислушался к собственным ощущениям. Вроде пока все было в порядке. Музыка не слишком оглушала, а свет прожекторов не резал глаза. Он никогда не говорил Генезису, что от огромного количества инъекций мако его слух и зрение были чрезвычайно обострены, любой резкий звук и яркая вспышка воспринимались как опасность, и тело начинало автоматически реагировать. На тренировках это часто приводило к серьезным разрушениям. Генерал надеялся, что он сможет контролировать свои инстинкты. Главное, не пить алкоголь и собраться.

Джен восторженно оглядывался по сторонам. «Наконец-то. Я их увижу. В живую. Всех!»

\- Спасибо тебе, - сказал он, прижимаясь к Сефироту. – Я так мечтал об этом.

\- Не за что, - ответил тот, беря со стола стакан с каким-то шипящим напитком. – Что это? Оно не отравлено?

Генезис рассмеялся.

– Давай, я попробую первым. Он отхлебнул жидкость.

– Нормально. Жить будешь.

\- Надеюсь, - пробормотал генерал, отпивая маленький глоток. Напиток был кисло-сладким, прохладным и очень вкусным. Пузырьки слегка покалывали язык и нёбо.

\- Ну, и когда же… - он не успел договорить, как на зал опустилась непроглядная темнота. Инстинкты взвыли: «Опасность!», но Сефирот усилием воли подавил желание вскочить и выхватить меч.

Внезапно заиграла музыка, зажглись ослепительные прожектора. Генерал вздрогнул и прикрыл глаза.

Зал взревел. Фанаты вскинули вверх руки.

\- Это они! – крикнул Генезис, подаваясь вперед.

Сефирот глубоко вздохнул, усмиряя пытающего вырваться на свободу зверя. «Демон рвется на встречу с «Демонами», - с трудом подчинив себе собственное тело, генерал открыл глаза.

На сцене бесновались длинноволосые парни. Один из них выводил пассажи на клавишном инструменте. Двое стояли с гитарами. Вступил барабанщик, отбивая ритм. Солист заводил зал.

«Вакханалия», - подумал Сеф. – «Ну, что ж, потерплю. Вон Джену как все это нравится. Как бы не ринулся туда, в это людское месиво». И только он об этом подумал, как Генезис встал и повернулся к нему.

\- Пойдем туда, ближе.

\- Куда?

\- Туда, - сказал Генезис, показывая рукой на беснующуюся толпу.

\- Нет, - твердо ответил Сефирот. Вот только этого ему не хватало.

\- Пойдем, - нетерпеливо дергал его за руку Джен.

\- Нет, - выдернул руку Сеф.

-Ну и сиди здесь, - обиженно нахмурившись, крикнул Генезис, выходя в фан-зону и сразу затерявшись в толпе.

Сефирот подавил приступ паники. Он потерял Генезиса из виду. Зверь в его груди, заботливо взращенный в лабораториях ШинРа, заворочался.

«О, Гайя. Я его не вижу. Где же он? Вспышки слепят. Грохот заставляет что-то противно дрожать внутри. Стоп! Это не война! Все в порядке. Просто громкая музыка… Бахамут вас всех раздери! Тихо, тихо… Надо успокоиться…»

Сеф снова закрыл глаза и отхлебнул напиток. Он стал прислушиваться к словам:

i«It's my life and it's now or never

I ain't gonna live forever

I just want to live while I'm alive

It's my life

Это моя жизнь, сейчас или никогда

Я не буду жить вечно

Я хочу жить пока живу

Это моя жизнь»/i

\- Да, это моя жизнь, - ухмыльнулся Сефирот.

Толпа окружила Генезиса. Его сразу начали толкать со всех сторон. Но это было частью всего происходящего. Так они все выражали свой восторг музыкантам: криками, взмахами рук. Джен был рад оказаться вместе с ними, простыми парнями и девушками. Просто на концерте, не в строю, не в бою. «Вот если бы только…Сефирот был рядом…», - он с раздражением тряхнул головой. «Не хочет, и не надо. Пусть сидит вдали от веселья.» Генезис погрузился в ритм, музыку.

i«Я хочу жить пока живу

Это моя жизнь»./i

«Да, жить. Так, как нам хочется. Пусть недолго. Пусть скоро придется опять возвращаться в Мидгар. Опять воевать. Терять друзей. Отлеживаться после ранений. Пусть. Но это все потом. Сейчас, сегодня мы живы.»

Вдруг Джену захотелось вернуться назад к Сефироту, обнять его, поцеловать. Но глупая обида заставила его остаться на месте.

Песня закончилась. Зал снова наполнился ревом фанатов.

Несколько секунд темноты и тишины стали благословением для обостренных чувств Сефирота.

И снова… Вспышка. Грохот ударных. Началась новая композиция.

Генерал сжал руками виски и тихонько застонал. «Это ужасно. Как они все могут это выносить? Не могу…больше… Надо уйти…Пока не поздно…».

Звуки порождали вибрацию по всем его теле. Тренированные мышцы напряглись. Внутренний демон зарычал, поднимаясь на лапы. Разум боролся с заложенными в подсознание установками. «Бей. Нападай. Круши. Враги. Нападение.» Сефирот вскочил на ноги. Зрачки его сузились, превратившись в тонкие смертоносные лезвия. В руке появилась Масамуне. Напряжение требовало выхода. Мозг искал цель. «Джен. Надо найти его. Спасти. Защитить.» От кого он собирался спасать любимого, генерал уже не думал. Задача была поставлена. Цель найдена. Он шагнул в сторону ничего не подозревавших фанатов, увлеченно подпевавших своим кумирам. К ним приближалась смерть…

В этот самый миг как будто кто-то крикнул Генезису на ухо: «Обернись!»

Он резко развернулся назад и увидел Сефирота, с ярко горящими светом мако глазами и мечом в руке. Джен понял, что сейчас будет бойня. Не раздумывая, он бросился к генералу, благо это было недалеко. Подбежав, Генезис схватил его за плечи и резко тряхнул.

\- Сеф! Что случилось?

Сефирот не отвечал, лицо было похоже на бесстрастную маску. Таким Генезис видел его только в битве.

\- Да что с тобой? – перекрикивая музыку, заорал Джен, хлестнув по щеке.

Сев вздрогнул и перевел взгляд на Генезиса.

\- Не могу… Всё слишком… Не могу…, - почти простонал он.

– Помоги…

Если уж гордый и самоуверенный генерал Сефирот просил о помощи, значит, все было очень серьезно.

Генезис понял, что надо срочно увести его отсюда. Взгляд упал на балюстраду.

\- Идем, - и он потащил не сопротивляющегося мужчину за собой.

Вылетев из-под крыши, они оказались на узком балкончике, нависавшем над тонкой полоской пляжа. Джен притянул генерал к себе. В лицо им пахнул пропитанный морской солью ветер, растрепав волосы. Пряди серебряных волос взметнулись наверх и упали, накрывая их лица полупрозрачной пеленой. Генезис чувствовал, как заполошно стучит сердце Сефирота, как напряжено все его тело, как он вздрагивает от каждого удара барабанов, от каждой яркой вспышки. Джен глянул вниз. До земли было невысоко. А для тренированных СОЛДЖЕРов – вообще пустяк.

\- За мной, - скомандовал он и быстро перелез через перила. Несколько мгновений, и Джен уже стоял на влажном песке. Через секунду к нему присоединился Сефирот. Меча в его руке уже не было. Расстояние приглушило звук, а мелькания света не было видно.

Генезис снова обнял генерала, обеспокоенно глядя ему в лицо.

\- Что случилось? – снова спросил он, отводя в сторону длинную прядь волос.

\- Прости, - прошептал Сефирот. – Я старался, но не смог…

\- Не понимаю…

\- Все это, - он показал рукой наверх,– слишком… слишком громко и слишком ярко. Он помолчал, а потом добавил: – Я не могу контролировать свои инстинкты.

\- Это ты меня прости, - уткнувшись лицом в плечо любимого, проговорил Генезис, - я должен был об этом подумать. Я не хотел…

Сефирот обнял рыжеволосого и крепко прижал к себе. Напряжение все еще не отпускало. Но, Джен был рядом, он чувствовал его дыхание, слышал биение сердца, прядки волос щекотали ему лицо.

Желание обладать им вспыхнуло как неукротимый пожар. Сефирот отстранился и, взяв Джена за подбородок, приподнял его лицо. Зверь нашел свою жертву. Генезис посмотрел ему в глаза и расплавился в огне желания, полыхавшем в них. Он потянулся за поцелуем. Губы Сефирота обжигали, как будто внутри у него бушевал огненный шквал. Руки Джена забрались под футболку генерала, лаская его грудь. Сефирот рыкнул и резко развернул Генезиса спиной к себе, побуждая упереться руками о неровную стену, по которой они только что спустились сюда. Джен не сопротивлялся, он обожал, когда любимый властно управлял им. Его член напрягся, заметно приподнимая облегающую ткань. И тут Генезис почувствовал, как слегка подрагивающие пальцы генерала пытаются расстегнуть молнию на его узких брюках.

\- Подожди, - прошептал Джен. – Что, прямо здесь? А если кто-то…

Ему не дали договорить. Молния вжикнула, горячие руки обхватили его талию и скользнули вниз, к уже полностью вставшему члену.

\- Ахх… Что ты делаешь…, - только и смог вымолвить Генезис. Все мысли, все страхи были смыты волной возбуждения, прокатившейся по позвоночнику снизу вверх.

Сефирот уже почти не контролировал себя. Ему надо было сбросить чудовищное напряжение, корежившее его мускулы и выжигавшее мозг. Когти зверя рвали его грудь. Он расстегнул собственные брюки, освободив изнывающий член.

\- Хочу тебя…, - жарко выдохнул он на ухо прижатому к стене мужчине.

\- Бери, я твой…, - услышал он в ответ.

Резкими нетерпеливыми движениями Сеф спустил брюки Генезиса до середины бедер. Тот максимально широко раздвинул ноги и прогнулся, выставляя зад. Ни у одного, ни у другого уже не было сил ждать.

Сефирот взял свой член рукой и направил его к обманчиво маленькой дырочке, обладающей удивительной способностью принимать в себя его немаленькое мужское достоинство.

Джен вздрогнул, ощутив прикосновение. Смазки, сочившейся из члена генерала, было явно недостаточно, но он решил потерпеть. Он хотел его, и это было самое главное! Джен подался навстречу проникающей в него плоти и застонал.

Сеф понял, что он причиняет любимому боль, но уже не мог остановиться.

\- Прости, - выстонал он и с силой двинул бедрами, входя полностью.

Генезис вскрикнул и вцепился пальцами в острые края камней, из которых была сложена стена. Тонкая струйка крови потекла между его пальцев, стекая вниз к локтю.

При ее виде зверь внутри Сефирота взвыл от вожделения. Генерал зарычал, схватил Генезиса за бедра и принялся резкими и отрывистыми движениями врываться во вздрагивающее тело рыжеволосого.

Джен застонал. Было больно. Чертовски больно. Но, он понимал, что Сефирот сейчас не владеет собой. Пусть будет так. Он сам виноват. Не подумал о том, как отреагирует измученный недавней войной, отравлением мако и долгим восстановлением организм генерала на спецэффекты рок концерта. Теперь он расплачивается за свою глупость. По своему опыту Генезис знал, что для СОЛДЖЕРов есть только три способа снять сильное напряжение: битва, тренировка или секс. Первые два привели бы к еще большим проблемам, так что оставался последний вариант. Он прикусил губу и постарался максимально расслабиться.

Тело Сефирота плавилось от жара, бедра двигались в бешеном темпе, разрядка была близка.

Внезапно, как будто холодная волна прокатилась по его спине, и разум прошила мысль: «Генезису больно!» Это немного отрезвило его, движения замедлились. Он поднял руку и накрыл подрагивающие, испачканные кровью, пальцы. Из-под его ладони начало просачиваться бледно-голубое свечение, обволакивая, заживляя раны.

Генезис резко вздохнул. Жжение в руке пропало, замедлившиеся движения больше не причиняли боль. Он открыл глаза. Его охватывало светящееся марево, по цвету напоминавшее мако. Оно струилось из рук Сефирота, обнимая их обоих, закутывая в подобие кокона. «Не может быть! Мы на это не способны!» Он, конечно же слышал легенды о людях, способных сами, без помощи сложных технических приспособлений, создавать материю, живительную энергию, способную излечивать любые недуги, но всегда думал, что это просто сказки. И вот она, здесь, сейчас, вокруг них, внутри!

Джен переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Сефирота и сам подался назад, навстречу ему. Он ловил каждое движение любимого, принимая его так глубоко, как только был способен.

Сефирот тяжело дышал, он был почти на грани. Еще несколько сильных толчков, и его семя излилось в жаркую глубину. Содрогаясь, он, как мантру, шептал имя любимого: «ДженДженДжен…».

\- Я здесь, с тобой..., - прошептал тот.

Сефирот вышел из тела Генезиса, развернул его к себе лицом и опустился на колени. Перед ним оказался самый прекрасный член на всей Гайе, красивый, сильный, окруженный рыжими кудряшками, с капельками смазки, стекающими по стволу. Он обхватил его рукой и взял в рот, сразу глубоко, полностью.

Джен снова вскрикнул, но уже от прошившего его удовольствия. Он опустил руки на плечи генерала и закрыл глаза. Несколько движений и он кончил, сильно и сладко.

Сефирот не отстранился, принимая дар своего любовника, как самый изысканный напиток.

Ноги Генезиса дрожали, и, если бы Сеф не поддерживал его, он бы давно сполз вниз по стене.

Генерал поднялся и обнял Джена.

\- Ты как? – спросил Генезис чуть хрипловатым голосом.

\- В порядке, - ответил Сеф и чуть отодвинулся, улыбаясь и приводя свою одежду в порядок. – Вернемся? – кивнул он наверх.

\- Да ну его к Бахамуту в задницу! – махнул рукой Генезис, застегивая брюки.

\- Тогда…домой?

\- Ага…в душ…и в постель.

Они медленно, держась за руки, пошли вдоль кромки прибоя к видневшейся в полумраке лестнице, ведущей наверх, на набережную.

Луна ярко освещала им путь. Вслед неслась песня:

i« It's alright if you have a good time

It's alright if you want to cross that line

To break on through to the other side

Let it rock, let it go

You can't stop a fire burning out of control

Let it rock, let it go

With the night you're on the loose

You got to let it rock

Все в порядке, наслаждайся жизнью

Все в порядке, перейди границу

Пробейся на ту сторону.

Пусть будет все в стиле «рок», отпусти себя

Ты не сможешь укротить разбушевавшийся пожар

Пусть будет все в стиле «рок», отпусти себя

Сегодня ночью ты свободен, наслаждайся»/i


End file.
